


A Cat's Life

by WyvernWhisperer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kinda, You'll have to find out, all these ships are basically just 2 people, also there are character deaths, bring a tissue if you cry easily, don't worry adrien won't die, i had to put so many relationship tags im so sorry, read with caution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyvernWhisperer/pseuds/WyvernWhisperer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lifetime of young superhero Adrien Agreste, and how he dealt with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cat's Life

Your name is Adrien Agreste and you are five years old. You live in a mansion in Paris, your father is extremely wealthy. You live with your mom and dad. Your older brother Félix lives with you too. He's six. You called him 'big brother' once. He didn't like that. He's 'Félix' to everyone, and that will _always_ include you. Félix tells you stories about planes and ships, your parents say the same stories. It doesn't matter to you how redundant it becomes, and you listen anyway. It was better than staring at the plain walls of your room--walls you were _never_ allowed to draw on.

You loved your family. They loved you.

Life was pretty good. For a five-year-old, at least.

***

You are known as Adrien Agreste and you are seven years old. You wanted to go to school, but your parents did not let you. Your mother was afraid that other children would bully you because your father was famous, so you were home-schooled. You didn't mind, but you've always wanted to go to school. Félix went to school. You thought it was unfair, he thought it was too. He said he wanted to be home-schooled instead and you nodded. Your parents didn't allow it.

This year you met a girl named Chloé Bourgeois. She was your only other friend besides your brother. She was very happy and loved to play with you. Félix didn't mind being around her either. He told you he saw her at school sometimes, and he only sat with her and one other girl named Sabrina. He told you about someone named Bridgette. He said her name with such disgust you could only imagine that she was a bad person. You didn't like Bridgette, even though you never met her. If your brother didn't like her, then why would you?

***

You are Adrien Agreste and you are ten years old. Chloé's mother died. She was never the same after that. She was always mean and difficult to talk to after that. You didn't like her very much anymore, but you stayed her friend because she was the only one you had. She never talked to you as often as she did before, and Félix started hanging out with his books more that you. You weren't very happy.

You spent most of your days in your room. This was not a good year.

Later on, your own mother passed away. You barely left the house anymore, and Chloé was the only person you could talk to. Félix didn't speak to anyone. Your father, famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste, locked himself in the attic for days. You tried to get him out, but you could only hear whispers from inside. You gave up after a week.

***

Your name is Adrien Agreste and you are fifteen. Your father started going out more, and he finally let you go to school. Félix started talking to you again. You met Nino Lahiffe on your first day of not-being-home-schooled.You were very glad to make at least one more friend. 

You saw Chloé try to play a prank on some girl named Marinette. You tried to stop the prank, but Marinette caught you with pink bubblegum on your hands, and it looked like you were placing it on her chair. Unfortunately, you were the only one pink-handed--even though it was never you who did anything. She got angry. At the end of the day, you explained how it was Chloé who did it and you only tried to stop the prank. She believed you and you became friends.

That day you also met your kwami, Plagg. You didn't like him very much but soon grew close to him. He's very special to you. You met the love of your life--Ladybug. She was amazing. Every time you saw her, you were under the guise of Chat Noir, your super alter ego. You were afraid of her knowing who you were. You tried to get her to like you, but she always turned you down. You never wanted her to know who Adrien Agreste was. She might have wanted you less by then.

***

The year after, your sixteenth year, you find out the identity of Hawk Moth, your evil nemesis. He turned out to be your father. There was a lot of crying that day. From that moment on, Paris was no longer in trouble. Your father stopped being Hawk Moth and became his "old self" again, but not completely. You knew he could never be himself again, but this was as close as it could get. It took a lot of self-help sessions, but he was back to "normal" sooner than you expected.

You lost Plagg by the end of the year.

You never saw Ladybug again, and she never saw Chat Noir. 

***

Your name is Adrien Agreste and you and your brother are orphans. You are seventeen. Your father was gone, and it felt as if all the happiness from your life was drained from your body. It happened too fast. It was a sickness that killed him, but you thought that your father's growing self-pity was part of it as well. You know that he went back to "normal" two years before, but you also knew that he never really got over your mother's death. That was the reason he became Hawk Moth after all, to bring her back somehow.

You are angry at yourself for not doing enough. You are angry at your brother. You are angry at the world. 

Marinette went with you to your father's funeral. The color you once saw in the world was soon washed away. Now, it was only black and white. 

Everyone else's words were hollow and meaningless to you, but her's lightened your heart. You loved hearing her stories, and you think that it might have been the only thing that would've saved you. If it wasn't for her, you must've been gone by now. You remember to thank her once you're both older.

She told you about her uncle in the nursing home. A famous well-known chef, treated like less than a child only because he was old and sick. That happens nearly everywhere, Adrien. It happened to your father before he passed away.

The funeral was big. Hundreds of fashion designers and fans were there to see his father. They were all unfamiliar faces, most likely people who never even knew him. Marinette stayed by your side and held your hand firmly. It was warm. 

She fought off paparazzi and news reporters. Nino and Marinette's friend Alya played the part of 'security' and Chloé stayed on your other side. She patted your back with her hand, as if telling you it was going to be alright. In front of you as Félix, and he gave you a light smile. You were grateful for all of them, but remained angry at yourself for a few days more.

Félix got into college and moved out. He said goodbye and gave you a long hug. You were pretty sure he mumbled a short "I love you" before shutting the door.

You are alone in the house. It was too big for one person. It was empty, you were lonely. Your father's assistant, Natalie, and his chauffeur who you often called a 'Gorilla' when you were five, visited a few times even though they no longer worked for you. You were glad to see they really cared.

When you were fifteen, you would have loved it ever so much to have this house to yourself. You would've thrown a million parties and not clean up until your father was only 10 minutes away from home. Now that kind of behavior only seemed shameful. You never touched anything, and kept everything exactly where it was when he died, ridding the house of dust twice a month, like he always did. You never dusted your mom's portrait. You were afraid you would brake it. You barely went to school and nearly forgot what fresh air was like. 

Nino came by a few times, but he stopped after a month or two. It was obvious to him that you no longer wanted anyone around.

Marinette didn't get the message, though. She came by nearly everyday. Day by day, minute by minute, second by second, your eyes turn less lifeless. You start to see more color in the world, unlike the monochromatic world you saw since the day of your father's funeral. There was a little more spring in your step, a little more _you_ in your movement. 

You knew you were never going to be the same again, but you were happy, thanks to Marinette. She was like a lucky charm to you. Everytime she was around, life always seemed happier.

You got all your friends back, you smiled more often. Smiling was a bit hard for you the first few days, but you got used to it the longer she stayed.

Before Christmas, you asked her if she trusted you. She said she did. You smiled and playfully asked her to tell you a big secret. (Or shall I say, a _bug_ secret?). You never expected her to answer. She told you she used to be Ladybug. You were shocked and, through stuttering, you told her you were Chat Noir. She laughed and said, "No way!" You nodded. You never knew that this girl was the one you fell in love with when you were both fifteen. 

You watched a giant Christmas tree get lit up. She smiled. Your cheeks were burning. 

You think you might be falling in love with her. Not because she was Ladybug, and not because she was Marinette. She was the girl who was with you through everything. You were grateful. 

You knew that you loved her.

***

Your name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng-Agreste and you married the love of your life at the age of twenty-six. The wedding was simple and lovely. Adrien gave you his mother's wedding dress. It was made by his father, your idol. You were in tears even before you walked down the aisle. All your friends were there--Nino, Max, Kim, Alix, Mylene, Nathanael, Ivan, Sabrina, Juleka, Rose, even Chloé. A lot of relatives and other friends were there too. You were glad to have them. 

Your maid of honor and best friend Alya was there, and you were sure that your brother-in-law Félix was doing more than just sweating through his eyes. He was standing by Adrien as his best man. His wife and your cousin Bridgette was waving at you. Who knew those two would get married? You remember how they hadn't exactly gotten along when you were kids.

All the women asked you if you were nervous, but you never were. You still aren't. They asked why.

Why?

You married the best man you've ever met, what's there to be nervous about?

***

Your name is Adrien Agreste and you are seventy years old. A young boy runs to you. He is your the son of your son, Hugo. The little boy is named Thomas. You grin at him as you sit in your rocking chair, right beside your wife's empty one. You feel sleepy.

You stare at Marinette's rocking chair and laugh in between coughs. "Grandpapa, why are you laughing?" Thomas asked. The four year old looked at you in confusion.

"I'm going to see your grandma again, Thomas. I will be gone for a very long time."

"How long?"

"Very long. You will see me again one day."

The little boy hugged his grandpa. "Then I will wait for you," Thomas said.

"Silly, I'll be the one waiting," you said, ruffling his hair with your thin and veiny hands. You looked around at your family, who somehow gathered in the room. Your three children were there, and so were all your grand-kids. You smile one last time before you say, "I love you."

You close your eyes. You are no longer in the room.

You see your father, your mother and your brother. 

Right now, you see someone in the distance and you run, like your old legs were young again. You sprint feeling like you're a young superhero again, unafraid of anything the world had to throw at you. You see her. 

You are with your wife. 

 


End file.
